This Faithful Love
by choi92line
Summary: Jadi semua benar? Baekkie adalah dia? ǀ Untuk apa? Lagi pula siapa yang akan percaya pada janji anak umur 6 tahun! ǀ Aku tahu mengapa aku begitu takut kehilangannya. Itu semua karena mereka adalah orang yang sama.


**Chapter 1**

"**THIS FAITHFUL LOVE"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol / Dobi

Byun Baekhyun as Byun baekhyun / Bacon

And Another Cast

**Pairing :** Chanbaek / Baekyeol

**Rate** : T

**Copyright** : Cerita ini murni "muntahan" dari otak saya sendiri…

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

FF ini juga pernah diposting di blog pribadi author sama di page facebook dengan judul yang sama.

Just happy reading! ^^

**Prolog**

"Bacooon… Jangan pergi…" racau seorang namja kecil berumur 6 tahun sambil terus menerus menangis.

Namja cantik yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan "bacon" itu pun kini ikut menangis. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat istimewa di hatinya. Seseorang yang kini sedang menangis tersedu disampingnya.

"Dobi… Jangan menangis ne… Bacon jadi ikut menangis…" ucap namja cantik yang juga berumur 6 tahun itu.

"hiks…hiks…"

Masih saja terdengar isakan dari keduanya. Isakan yang semakin keras karena gema yang dihasilkan ruang utama gereja tempat mereka berdua kini duduk. Mungkin mereka memang masih kecil. Tapi perasaan keduanya sudah terlalu kuat. Terlalu sakit pula untuk harus berpisah satu sama lain.

"Bacon janji akan kembali untuk dobi…" terdengar sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari sang namja cantik.

"Hiks…hiks…" isakan itu masih ada di sela tangisan si namja kecil yang bernama dobi. "jinja?"

Si namja cantik mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan namja kecil di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu Dobi juga janji. Dobi janji mau menunggu Bacon pulang. Karena Dobi cuma cinta sama Bacon." racau si namja kecil lagi.

Kemudian namja kecil itu menghadap ke arah depan gereja. "Lihat Bacon, pasti Tuhan sudah mencatat janji kita!"

"Ne Dobi…" jawab namja cantik itu dengan mata yang tampak berbinar.

"Bacon, cepat pulang yaa… lalu menikah dengan Dobi… karena Bacon cuma punya Dobi…hiks… hiks…"

Lagi. Namja kecil itu kembali menangis. Si namja cantik tak tinggal diam. Ia segera mendekat pada namja kecil itu kemudian mengecup singkat dahi kecil namjanya.

"Ne, Bacon akan cepat kembali…"

_**15 Tahun Kemudian**_

**Baekhyun POV**

Incheon International Airport, 12:45 KST

Pesawatku baru saja mendarat di Seoul satu jam yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih saja berdiri di koridor kedatangan bandara Incheon. Aku yakin sekali, penumpang lain dari Japan airlines sudah menemukan seseorang yang menjemput mereka di tempat itu. Sedangkan aku? Yah, aku masih seperti ini. Berdiri mencari seseorang layaknya anak yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi Myeongdong.

Baru setelah setengah jam aku memutar kepalaku ke segala arah, akhirnya aku menemukan sosok itu. Dengan wajah tak berdosanya ia tersenyum ramah dan mendekat padaku.

"Welcome back to Korea, adik manis…" kata Suho hyung.

Kakak sepupuku itu masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan buket bunga mawar berwarna putih di depan wajahku. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak ingin menerimanya walaupun aku sangat tergoda dengan warna itu. Sepupu macam apa dia. Tega sekali membuatku menunggu selama satu jam lebih!

"Mianhae, Baekhyunnie… Aku terlambat karena membelikanmu bunga." akhirnya dia minta maaf juga.

"Ya hyung! Kalau begitu lain kali jemput aku dulu baru belikan aku bunga! Arra?" kataku ketus.

Suho hyung kembali tersenyum manis. Namun bagiku itu senyuman permintaan maaf yang keluar begitu saja tanpa ada rasa berdosa di hatinya.

"Keurae, arraseo… Maafkan hyung, ne?"

"…"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku lebih memilih mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Lalu Suho hyung menghela napasnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyunnie… Kau tak mau memelukku?" pinta Suho hyung kemudian.

Kini aku tak menolaknya. Aku memang merindukannya dan aku tak akan menolak pelukan hangatnya. Pelukan hangat kakak sepupuku satu-satunya yang tak pernah kurasakan selama 15 tahun terakhir.

"Hyung, nen neol bogoshiposeo… Jeongmalyo… " kataku lirih dalam pelukannya.

Suho hyung membelai rambutku pelan. "Nado Baekhyunnie…"

**Baekhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun, seorang namja manis nan cerdas kini telah kembali ke Korea. Selama 15 tahun ia meninggalkan Korea demi keluarga dan pendidikannya. Kali ini ia kembali, tanpa orang tuanya yang harus menetap di Osaka, Jepang. Disini ia tinggal di apartemen yang berdekatan dengan apartemen sepupunya yang bernama Suho. Saat Ibu Suho dan juga ibunya memintanya untuk tinggal dengan Suho, ia menolak habis-habisan. Ia berkata bahwa ia ingin hidup mandiri. Orangtuanya pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah dengan berani Baekhyun menyewa sebuah apartemen sederhana di dekat apartemen Suho. Walaupun hal itu ia lakukan saat ia masih berada di Jepang. Sederhana saja, ia mencari melalui internet tentang penyewaan apartemen di Seoul dan dengan mudah ia menemukan nomor telefon sang pemilik apartemen.

Bukan hal yang mudah hidup sendiri di Seoul. Walaupun ia masih memiliki Suho di dekatnya, namun ia tak ingin merepotkan kakak sepupunya itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan pula disana. Kuliah dan kerja part time. Itulah yang ia lakukan kini setelah kembali ke Seoul. Dan saat ini, sehari setelah kedatangannya di Seoul, ia memulai hidup barunya sebagai mahasiswa ilmu filsafat, Inha University. Ia memutuskan universitas ini sebagai tempat untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya yang tertunda karena kepindahannya dari Jepang. Namun ada satu hal lain yang membuatnya ingin sekali berada di tempat itu. Lebih tepatnya bukan hal namun seseorang.

Dddrrt… ddrrt…

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar cukup lama menandakan ada seseorang yang menelfonnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya setelah membaca ID sang penelfon.

"Yeoboseo?" sapanya.

"Kau sudah sampai dikampusmu?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah menemukannya. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan kelasku." keluh Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ah, tanyakan saja hal itu di gedung pusat. Arraseo?" kata Suho memberikan saran.

Baekhyun menghela pelan. Entah harus berkata apa. Kelasnya sendiripun ia tak tahu, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan jalan untuk mencapai gedung pusat? Namun ia memilih untuk mengiyakan saja saran dari sepupunya itu dari pada harus berdebat dengannya.

"Arraseo hyung…"

"Oh ya, mianhae, hyung tak bisa mengantarmu. Pekerjaan disini memang selalu menuntut karyawannya untuk datang pagi-pagi. Hhh… mianhae…" ucap Suho di seberang sana.

"Gwaenchana hyung… aku…"

BRUUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya dari belakang hingga Baekhyun jatuh terjerembap dengan sangat tidak elit. Kini ia merasakan sakit pada lututnya yang baru saja mencium lantai koridor. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia memilih untuk mencari handphonenya. Dan ternyata handphone itu kini telah berpindah dari tangannya menuju ke kaki seseorang yang tadi menabraknya. Lebih tepatnya handphone itu kini telah berada di bawah kaki orang itu dengan posisi setengah terinjak.

Baekhyun yang emosi langsung saja berteriak, "Ya! Pabboranika?!"

Ia segera menengadah untuk memastikan wajah dari manusia tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Dan…

DEG!

Hati Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Namja itu... Dia…

**Author POV end**

**Chanyeol POV**

BRUUKK!

Ah, appo! Aish… aku menabrak orang lagi…

Selalu saja seperti ini. Terlambat, berlari dan akhirnya menabrak orang. Semoga saja kali ini tak ada sumpah serapah yang akan melayang padaku seperti biasanya. Ya, semoga. Karena hari ini tidak biasa. Hari ini aku menabrak namja manis yang begitu asing bagiku. Sepertinya ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari bibir manisnya.

Hingga akhirnya…

"Ya! Pabboranika?!" teriak namja itu. Well, perkiraanku salah.

Dan sepertinya namja ini tak tahu bahwa namja tampan di depannya benar-benar benci dengan kata "pabbo" yang melayang untuk dirinya. Ya! Aku ini jenius!

"Mworago?! Kau…"

Aku yang awalnya ingin melanjutkan teriakanku padanya, akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam karena bingung. Ia memandangku dengan wajah terkejut. Hei, apa aku seperti hantu? Mengapa wajahnya jadi seperti itu?

"Emm… cheogiyo... " aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan melambai-lambaikan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya.

Namun gagal. Ia masih memandangku tak percaya.

"Cheogiyo… gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku lagi tak patah semangat.

"Yeollie…" lirihnya pelan.

Hei, dari mana dia tahu namaku?

"Hei, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku.

Kini ia membuatku tambah bingung dengan wajah polosnya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia masih saja seperti tadi. Memandangku dengan beberapa kedipan tak percaya. Aku merendahkan tubuhku untuk sekedar memandangnya. Mencoba mengingat apakah aku mengenalnya. Namun…

Kreeetak!

Eh? Suara apa itu? Dan apa itu yang mengganjal di sepatuku? Lalu kupindahkan kaki kananku. Dan terlihatlah di bawah sana sebuah handphone berwarna putih yang sudah retak di bagian layarnya. Oh Tuhan, jangan-jangan ini miliknya! Aish… ini salahku!

Namun sebelum aku mengambil handphone itu, tangan mungilnya sudah lebih cepat merampas benda putih itu dari bawah sepatuku. Aku yakin sekali tangannya tergores sepatuku karena kulihat ia merintih pelan setelahnya.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo…" kata namja itu.

Kemudian ia berdiri tanpa bantuanku. Ia membersihkan kaosnya dari sisa debu lantai koridor. Lalu ia membungkuk sebentar padaku.

"Jwiseonghamnida…" itu kata terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Aneh… Apakah aku mengenalnya?

**Chanyeol POV end**

**Author POV**

Baekhyun terus saja berlari menghindari namja yang baru saja berinteraksi dengannya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan emosi itu. Emosi bercampur rasa rindu yang sedari tadi begitu bergemuruh di dadanya. Hingga ia merasa sesak ditengah langkah-langkah cepatnya. Namun sia-sia saja. Ia tetap mengeluarkan air mata itu. Entah ia menangis untuk apa dan karena siapa. Karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu harus menangis bahagia atau sedih.

Dialah orang itu. Seseorang yang Baekhyun rindukan selama ini. Seseorang yang menjadi salah satu alasan terbesarnya kembali ke Korea. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya terobsesi untuk menjadi mahasiswa ilmu filsafat di Inha. Seseorang yang ingin sekali dipeluknya layaknya 15 tahun yang lalu. Seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Bacon". Seseorang yang tak pernah mengetahui nama aslinya. Seseorang yang selalu di hatinya. Hanya satu nama itu, Park Chanyeol.

Namun kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan namja itu kini tak mengenalinya sama sekali. Ia tak tahu harus menangis bahagia karena ia telah menemukan cinta pertamanya ataukah ia harus menangis sedih karena Chanyeol tak dapat mengenalinya. Ini hal yang sulit bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan kini ia hanya bisa menangis di atap gedung itu sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa menahan emosi yang bergejolak itu. Saat itu juga ia berjanji, ia tak akan memberitahu Chanyeol siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Biarlah Chanyeol yang mengingatnya sendiri.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa jenius itu kini memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kelasnya pagi itu. Ia sudah terlambat terlalu jauh. Apalagi ditambah dengan adegan tabrakan dengan namja tadi. Ia masih saja mencoba mengingat siapa namja itu. Namun otaknya kini terlalu buntu. Ia malas untuk memikirkan seseorang. Hidupnya sudah terlalu sering untuk diganggu oleh banyak orang. Terutama yeoja. Well, dengan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan dan dengan otak jeniusnya, ia menjadi namja yang bisa menarik begitu banyak yeoja.

Bukan salahnya memang ketika banyak yeoja mengejarnya. Namun kenyataan berkata bahwa Chanyeol kini menjadi namja "Casanova" terbaik di Inha. Ia meyakini bahwa dengan berkencan dengan banyak yeoja akan membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya. Hipotesis yang bodoh memang. Karena sampai kini pun ia tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya itu. Masa lalunya yang indah yang telah berlalu sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol memasuki kelas keduanya hari itu. Tanpa ia duga ia bertemu dengan namja manis tadi di kelasnya. Ia baru mengetahui nama namja itu ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas. Byun Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut setelah mendengar namja manis itu. Ia memandang namja itu lagi mencoba untuk mengingat siapa dirinya.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun sadar akan sosok yang selalu memandangnya selama ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun Baekhyun tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia yakin, Chanyeol tak akan terkejut setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Karena Bakhyun sendiri tahu, Chanyeol tak pernah mengetahui nama asli dirinya. Yang ia ketahui hanya "bacon". Itu saja. Baekhyun percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan mengingatnya suatu hari nanti. Kemudian ia tetap tersenyum layaknya mahasiswa baru yang mencoba untuk beradaptasi di kampus barunya.

Baekhyun kini mendekati kursi yang tampak kosong. Ia sadar kursi itu berada di belakang kursi yang kini tengah Chanyeol duduki. Ia membungkuk sebentar pada namja itu dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya duduk di belakangnya.

Chanyeol masih mencoba mengingatnya. Tapi sungguh, otaknya kini begitu penuh dengan teori filsafat yang semalam baru saja dipelajarinya. Belum lagi yeoja-yeoja yang mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan berkenalan dengan namja itu.

"Emm… annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-ssi…" sapanya.

Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. 'Manis' pikir namja itu.

"Ne, annyeong Chanyeol-ssi…" balasnya.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" ucap Chanyeol seketika.

'Sial!' batin Baekhyun. Ia seharusnya berpura-pura tak mengenalnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku tahu itu dari Park Songsaenim." Kata Baekhyun mencoba berbohong.

"Oh, begitu. Oh ya, mianhae, tadi aku menabrakmu di koridor. Emm… bagaimana handphonemu?" Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Ah, itu…"

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya. Awalnya ia akan berpura-pura bahwa handphonenya baik-baik saja. Namun tangan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu merebut benda itu dan mencoba untuk menekan tombol 'on'nya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan jarinya layar sentuh itu ketika muncul sinar harapan disana. Namun handphone itu kembali mati dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, aku merusaknya! Lihat, kini dia tak mau menyala sama sekali! Aish… aku akan menggantinya. Tunggu sampai besok, ne?" racau Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun kembali merebut benda putih itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun ia sedih karena handphonenya yang sebenarnya udah tak bisa ia gunakan itu.

"Ani, gwaenchanha… Aku akan memperbaikinya saja. Gamsahae Chanyeol-ssi…" tolak Baekhyun ramah.

Chanyeol tak ingin mengalah. Ia kembali merebut handphone itu dan berkata, "Sudah begini bagaimana bisa diperbaiki? Sudahlah, kuganti saja, ne?"

"Tapi…" Baekhyun mencoba menolaknya.

"Park Chanyeol tak suka ditolak. Ini aku yang bawa. Kau tunggu saja, arra?" kata Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan handphone itu di depan Baekhyun sebentar kemudian mengantonginya.

Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan teori filsafat.

'Ne, arraseo dobi… kau tak berubah, masih tak mau mengalah…' batin Baekhyun sambil memandang namja di depannya.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya dengan beberapa bungkus ramen di tangannya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Suho yang telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Sepupunya itu memandang Baekhyun tajam seolah ingin menginterogasinya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Suho datar.

"Hyung, jangan berdiri seperti hantu disitu! Aku baru selesai bekerja. Hyung lupa?" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Bukan masalah itu Baekhyunnie. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu sejak tadi. Kau kemanakan handphonemu?"

"Ah itu… Handphoneku rusak." Jawab Baekhyun terus terang.

"Mwo?" Suho tampak mendekati Baekhyun. "Mana aku lihat?"

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa lagi selain bercerita sejujurnya.

"Tadi pagi, saat hyung menelfon, seseorang menabrakku. Kemudian tak sengaja dia menginjak handphoneku. Dan langsung rusak. Lalu dia membawa handphoneku. Katanya ia akan menggantinya dengan yang baru besok."

Suho agak terkejut mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Ia memang mencemaskan adik sepupunya ini. Namun ia juga marah dengan kecerobohannya.

"Ya Baekhyunnie, kau terlalu ceroboh!" dengus Suho sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hyung, jangan mengacak rambutku!" teriak Baekhyun.

Suho menghela napasnya dan berhenti mengacak hazel brunette itu. "Baiklah… baiklah… cepat masuk lalu tidur! Kau harus bertemu seseorang besok!"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja orang yang akan memberimu handphone!"

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat mendengar kalimat terakhir Suho sebelum dirinya masuk ke apartemennya. 'Ne hyung, aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku akan bertemu dengan Dobi…' batin baekhyun.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya di Inha University. Baekhyun berangkat seorang diri seperti biasa. Tak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi kecuali pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Hei, bukankah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari? Jadi setiap hari bisa dianggapnya hari istimewa!

"Hei, namja kecil!" sapa Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun.

"Ya Chanyeol-ssi, kau mencoba membuatku kaget? Tapi maaf saja, aku tak akan jatuh di perangkapmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun masih ingin menyimpan gejolak di hatinya. Ia tak ingin memberitahu Chanyeol siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol mengingatnya tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Jajjang!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menggoyangkan sebuah handphone berwarna putih di depan Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau memperbaikinya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil benda itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku sengaja membelikan yang sama persis dengan yang kemarin." Jawab namja itu.

"Aku sudah memasukkan nomor handphoneku disana dan aku sudah menyettingnya menjadi speed dial nomor 1. Tak apa kan?" Ijin Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum akan tingkah Chanyeol yang seenaknya seperti ini. Sama persis dengan Chanyeol yang dulu.

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil handphone Baekhyun yang telah rusak dari saku celananya.

"Boleh kuperbaiki yang ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah repot menggantinya dengan yang baru dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Jadi kupikir kau tak perlu memperbaikinya. Lagipula, sepertinya sudah tak bisa diperbaiki." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. "Siapa bilang? Aku akan mencobanya!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeooong~~ author newbie disini...

Mianhae kalo banyak typos! Otte? Mau dilanjut!

ditunggu **review**nya yaaahhh?

see you on next chap! ^^


End file.
